


a fine line (between loving too much and loving too little)

by lexa_lives_in_us



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Tattoo, Wedding, i just wanted some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexa_lives_in_us/pseuds/lexa_lives_in_us
Summary: They decide to elope.Decide to, because it doesn’t end up being that much of a secret escape.The Mighty Nein catch up the them the moment they try to sneak out the door of the tavern.OrI can’t sleep and this came out of nowhere.





	a fine line (between loving too much and loving too little)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. Just have some fluff.
> 
> [Un-beta’d]

They decide to elope.

Decide to, because it doesn’t end up being that much of a secret escape.

The Mighty Nein catch up to them the moment they try to sneak out the door of the tavern.

Beau is too whipped and slave of Jester’s eyes to deny her best friend the truth.

Yasha is just a really bad liar.

They admit of the sudden decision, of the desire to seal what had started like an impossible crush from both sides and had developed to, well, this, with the sacred bond of marriage.

Beauregard would’ve never suggested it, and it’s probably why Yasha knows it’s the right decision.

She knows now, years after losing her first love, that moving on is alright.

She knows now that she is not mudding Zuella’s memory into kissing and loving another woman.

She knows now that loving someone new doesn’t erase the deep, profound, sincere love that she still has and will always have for her first wife.

She knows well that Zuella would have wanted her to be happy.

It is the reason why Yasha has whispered to Beau, that previous night, a “Would you be interested in marrying me?”

And Yasha knows that Beau is the right one.

She knows it because of the way Beau had initially refused, afraid to push Yasha in a direction that she would’ve regretted.

She knows it because Beau is _good_.

She knows it because Beau loves her, sometimes more than she loves herself, and she knows it because she feels the same way.

It had been inevitable and now, as they all noisily trail along as one to the nearest clearing, a low cliff giving onto the Lucidian Ocean, Yasha knows that it is inevitable for the Mighty Nein as well to be there with them.

They’re her family, their family.

Taking Beau as wife just strengthen the bonds between all of them.

And, as it turns out, the Mighty Nein know how to make the impromptu wedding quite the event.

Caduceus grows flowers out of the ground, that Beau and Yasha release in the ocean in memory of those who they’ve loved and lost.

Nott provides out of her pockets a golden string, which she uses to lace their hands in promise.

Fjord and Caleb work in a beautiful, talented demonstration of their elemental abilities, forming a spectacle of fire and water around them.

Jester, of course, is the one officiating, providing her ink for what’s to follow.

And Yasha sits, Beau’s face in her hands, as Jester guides her into drawing the ceremonial tattoo.

Beau, eyes closed and a trusting, soft, content smile on her face, sits in perfect immobility, and Yasha loves her.

When Beau opens her eyes again a blue, thin line runs across her chin, starting from the lower lip and disappearing just below the mental region.

Yasha’s breath itches.

Beau grins at her, tentatively prodding her reddened skin, before Jester’s hand slaps away hers.

Yasha chuckles, and Beau full on laughs.

They Mighty Nein, around them, cheer and scream, and Yasha remembers her very first, very different wedding. With less friends and family around them, more secrecy, more fear.

But just the same amount of love, of trust, of wonder, of hope.

Yasha knows that she’s not replacing anyone in her heart.

Thanks to the Mighty Nein, and thanks to Beau, to her _wife_ , she knows that her heart is big enough for a lot more love than she’d ever imagined.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I couldn’t sleep and I thought “Beau with a chin tattoo.” And then “OH.” And I wrote this.
> 
> You like what you’re reading?  
> I like what I’m writing!  
> Get a coffee with me! here:  
> https://www.ko-fi.com/lexalivesinus


End file.
